


Realizations

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things take time to be recognized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in June 2007.
> 
> This story serves as sort of an experimental piece I suppose. It’s not my typical writing style or the category/genre I normally write in. Strangely enough the story itself was inspired somewhat by the song “Next Contestant” by Nickelback. The idea for the story actually came from listening to this song several times. 
> 
> The story also serves as a response to table fic prompt 001: Beginnings from the LiveJournal challenge community stargatefic100. I do hope you enjoy it.

When he entered the bar all he wanted to do was hole up in a dark corner of the room and drink to his heart’s content. He hadn’t intended on interacting with anyone or scoping the room for someone interesting to socialize with, the last thing he was expecting was to see him here of all places. He was shocked at first and was tempted to approach but held back opting to watch from afar instead. 

He watched as the young man greeted the bartender flashing that beautiful yet oh so rare smile his way before settling on a stool. Within moments the bartender returned with a drink. They spoke off and on, but he mainly sat at the bar quietly sipping his drink. Did he have any idea how unbelievably attractive he was? Did he have any idea just how many eyes in the room turned to gaze upon him? Did he realize just how many wore hopeful expressions as he sat innocently drinking? Lord, have mercy! The man was wearing the tightest blue jeans he had ever seen and a black t-shirt that clung to him in all the right places. He sat so casually at the bar most likely oblivious to all the attention he was now receiving not from just him but the vast majority of the men in the room. 

He continued to quietly observe casually scanning him up and down noting how perfectly sculpted his body was. His muscular back drew to a slight v at his waist and was complimented by some of the leanest legs he had ever seen. The temperature was definitely climbing in the room tonight…and he had no idea how he had missed how absolutely _hot_ the man truly was. He must have had his head buried in the sand not to see it before now. 

Shaking his head he watched as within moments the man was approached. What was being said, he had no idea, but it brought a shy smile to the young man’s face before he shook his head dismissively. The guy smiled back before placing a hand casually on one shoulder, no doubt finding the urge to touch him overwhelmingly tempting. Another shake of the head had the man frowning, but he remained. Most likely he was spitting out some of the cheesiest come on lines this side of the Colorado hoping that just one would lure the man to him. He saw red when another shake of the head only encouraged the man to make further passes. Apparently this one didn’t understand the meaning of the word NO. He was prepared to rise and intervene until he saw the bartender approach the two men. As the interloper glanced up a slight shake of the head from the bartender had him immediately removing his hand from that oh so beautiful shoulder before beating a hasty retreat. It would seem that there was someone else who felt quite protective of the man seated at the bar. 

He saw the shy smile this time directed at the bartender, a thank you for chasing off the one with the cheesy come on lines. The bartender returned the smile and made a comment to him before turning to serve another customer. For the moment he again remained alone…but that moment was rather short lived for within minutes another sorry sap dared to approach him, as hopeful as the previous one and probably soon to be as disappointed too. He watched as the man greeted the newcomer focusing intently on the scene when he noticed the hand that slid casually over the glass of alcohol he was presently drinking. Apparently he was aware of the dangers of leaving a glass unattended. He continued to observe the two as they spoke with one another a bit longer feeling his blood beginning to boil as the root of jealousy stirred within his gut. Jealousy…? What? Was he jealous of a handsome man getting hit on by many a hopeful suitor? Surely not! Shaking his head he dismissed the crazy idea and watched as the two spoke a few moments longer before the man left. 

The night continued on much the same, and he found himself wondering just why someone would remain tolerating one come on after another. What would possess him to remain in that seat knowing that he’d be constantly approached? Of course he already knew the answer to that question. The man didn’t realize how incredibly hot and desirable he was and would find the passes flattering but be unable to comprehend why they kept on coming. In some ways perhaps he was still a bit niave. He didn’t know the true answer to his question of course. He was just guessing. For all he knew the man had a very big idea of the effect he had on others and enjoyed all the flattering attention. Who knew…but whatever the reason he still remained sitting at the bar turning down one man after another. 

As he watched yet another suitor being turned down he decided it was time to make his approach. It took him half the damned night and several beers before he was able to find the confidence he would need to approach and speak with the man at the bar. He was hopeful but also felt a hard knot forming in his stomach knowing that should he be rejected the consequences could be rather dire for both he and the handsome man. Chugging down the last bit of beer in his bottle he laid a tip on the table before casually approaching the one he desired. He yelled at himself ordering himself to stay put, warning himself that this could be the biggest mistake of his life, of his career, yet still he found himself continuing onward. 

As he drew to a halt behind the lone man he became very aware that many eyes were now turned towards him. No doubt they were curious to see if the beautiful stranger would turn him down too. As soon as he approached he saw the bartender glaring at him, but he was not to be dissuaded from his goal. Clearing his throat he casually inquired, “Is this seat taken?” 

“Yes,” came the automatic reply followed quickly by, “I’m waiting for someone,” before the man turned his intense gaze on him. Shock registered first, followed quickly by surprise then a red blush as the man shyly bent his head offering a weak smile and continuing, “Um actually it would seem there’s an open seat beside me, after all.” 

“I thought you were waiting for someone.” 

The smile that spread across the man’s face was enough to steal the breath from his chest and as the man answered, “I think he may have finally arrived,” he found himself wearing the shittiest grin ever, suddenly aware of the chatter that was now spreading through the bar like wildfire. As he glanced at the bartender he noticed he was now glaring at him, hovering directly in front of the gorgeous man to his right ready to pounce and defend his honor. Offering the bartender a resigned smile he nodded before lowering to the empty seat. The young man turned to him before quietly asking, “So what brings you here?” 

He was nervous and uncertain. No doubt he was scared shitless having been discovered. Softening his smile further and gentling his voice he answered, “I used to come here a lot…” 

“You, you did?” 

“Oh yeah…” 

“You’re… I mean…” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“So…” 

“So?” 

“What…what happens now?” 

“Well after watching all those other men hitting on you and getting shot down I figured I’d give it a try too.” 

He saw the proposition, the idea, the _realization_ , forming and whirling in the man’s eyes before being drawn to the tapping finger covering the glass. He smiled reaching to cover that hand with his own before asking, “So what do you say?” 

He licked his lips, focusing intently on the one beside him simply stating, “You know what this would mean, right?” 

“Oh yeah and do you know how long I’ve searched for someone who interests me, for someone who’s gorgeous, intelligent, sexy as hell and oh so very appealing to me? Do you know how long I’ve searched for someone just like you?” 

Stumbling over his words he managed, “Um how…how long?” 

Smiling broader aware that the bartender was now fuming and practically on top of him he answered, “Way too long, Daniel, way too long.” 

A broad smile spread across the young man’s face in response then so rare, so beautiful, so very breathtaking prompting him to continue with, “So what do you say?” 

“Hmm it’s a tempting offer really, but I’m going to have to say…” 

He held his breath before Daniel continued, “You’re going to break so many hearts tonight, Jack.” 

Chuckling he simply answered, “So are you, Daniel, so are you.” 

They both stood before turning to head towards the door, oblivious to the disappointment crossing many a man’s facial features as they passed and ready to embark on a new adventure, a brand new life together.

 

** The End **


End file.
